


E M A N C I P A T I O N [Detroit:Become Human one-shots]

by iconicmorrison



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, RalphxReader, Sex, Smut, connorxconnor, connorxralph, connorxreader - Freeform, markusxreader, smutty shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: /verb./:.: To free from restraint, control, or the power of another :.:Please leave requests in the ❥r e q u e s t s ❥ chapter.





	1. ❥r e q u e s t s ❥

❥  
This is a one-shot book, meaning there will be smut and fluff. I'd suggest skipping past the chapters that have warnings in the beginning that you're not fond of.  
❥  
Hello! If you'd like to leave a request for a one shot, please leave it on this chapter in the following format:  
Character(s)?  
Male or Female reader?  
Specific Details?  
Smut or Fluff?  
Optional additions include:  
Setting?  
Certain characteristics?  
Certain outfits?  
If none of the optional additions are submitted, I'll simply fill them in for you.  
❥


	2. ❥inattentive ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Connor, Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson, Jeffry Fowler, PC200 models, PM700 models, & reader.  
> Setting(s): Detroit police station, reader's residence.  
> Rating: NSFW, includes smut and angst.  
> Reader: Human Female.  
> Word count: 4340  
> ❥

You sat at your desk, the chatter of the Detroit Police Station buzzing in your ears. Your gaze shifted from the images on your computer, to the RK-800 model that sat across from you, then to your partner who sat to your left, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. The three of you had been assigned a murder case, a lead given to you already, as Detective Gavin Reed and his band of morons had already investigated the crime scene earlier today. The lead was e-mailed to you, it being the first, and only, e-mail you've opened today. You sighed quietly, staring at your screen. The crime scene only had about three pieces of evidence that could be found, but you were certain you could've found more if you'd have gone with the police force earlier today. So far, you'd taken notes over the knife that was found, noting what kind it was, and what you could only assume to be finger prints. You gave up halfway through trying to 'analyze' the body, it was tedious and pointless to do it like this. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as Connor began to click his pen against his desk, the noise echoing throughout your ears, despite the chatter of the police station still occurring. Your eyes darted toward his pen, as you picked one of your own pens up, and stuck the tip of it in your mouth, chewing on it to refrain from saying anything that might come off as rude. You continued to chew on the tip of the pen as Connor began to click his faster, that damn Android. You didn't have anything against him, hell, you liked him. You eyes his smooth skin, baffled over the fact that Cyberlife was able to make something that looked so real. His suit perfectly resting on his body, his tie just a bit loose around his neck. You glanced at his chocolate brown hair, admiring the way just a couple of strands were stray, and yet he still looked perfect. 

You hadn't noticed the Android talking to you until he tapped your desk, his brown doe eyes looking into your own. 

"Detective [L/N], you seem to have chewed the top of your pen off. This is often a sign of anger or fluster, are you feeling well?" He asked innocently.

This fucker notices everything, doesn't he?

Lieutenant Anderson even looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow at you. 

You spoke swiftly, taking the pen out of your mouth,"I'm feeling fine, Connor. Just need some coffee, that's all." 

You stood up, making sure to pull down your [F/C] pencil skirt, and adjusting your white dress shirt you had tucked into the skirt. You made your way to the break room, passing a PC200 model, the slim female complimenting you.

"You look beautiful today, Detective [L/N]," she smiled warmly.

You spoke softly, smiling back at her,"Thank you! Being a detective has its perks, but I almost hate dressing up like this every damn day." 

She laughed it off and continued walking, leaving you to only continue your journey to the break room. You eyed the two men already sitting in the large room, Detective Gavin Reed and a PM700 model. You could feel Gavin staring at you as you made your cup of coffee, his eyes taking in your legs, your curves, outlined by your tight skirt, and your almost see through shirt. 

"Morning, [Y/N]." He smirked and took a drink of his caffeinated beverage.

You swallowed your disgust and spoke calmly back,"Good morning, Detective Reed." 

There was a brief pause, in which you added your creamer and stirred it, then he spoke again.

"You look smokin' today, [Y/N]," he said through a smile.

You cringed and turned to face him, speaking louder this time,"Detective Reed, I've told you countless times to call me Detective [L/N] out of respect. And if 'a chance with me' was what you were looking for, you've completely ruined it." You scoffed and made your way to the door.

He quickly invaded your personal space, jumping in front of you to block the door way.

"I was only kidding, relax. But don't you get tired of working with that piece of plastic and that cranky old man?" He asked, changing the subject.

Your voice rose now,"If you're inquiring about Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, no, I don't get tired of working with them. Quite frankly, I'd much rather be working with them right now than in here. So if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

Your arm pushed him out of the way, a whisper escaping the PM700 he was sitting with.

"Tough crowd, hm?"

Gavin scoffed and slapped him,"don't be ridiculous, I could totally take her out if I'd tried."

Your mind was cluttered as you made your way back to your desk, carrying a cup of warm coffee. Sitting back down, you felt Connor's eyes on you, like he was analyzing you. You weren't quite sure why you felt like this, bu you shrugged it off and began looking at your computer again, trying to piece together the leads you'd just received, taking a sip of your coffee every so often. You felt a soft, repetitive shaking, and you looked across from you, finding out it was connor's desk. Upon your discovery, you decided to look down, seeing his knee bouncing up and down. Androids didn't have nervous ticks, did they? 

Of course not.

You dismissed the thought, addressing it as something would do to make sure his system was keeping a tempo. Your eyes lingered up his legs, to his tight thighs, and then stopped at his-oh. 

Jesus fucking Christ, did this Android have a fucking bulge?

You let your eyes continue to linger up his body, admiring his large chest and broad shoulders, and then, his puppy dog eyes met yours. You could feel your face flush pink with heat as you continued staring at him. He winked gently and then went back to his paper work, a smug look on his face.

Did he start bouncing his knee just to get my attention?  
You dismissed the thought and tried to go back to your work, only to be interrupted by Jeffry Fowler's loud voice booming through the station.

"[Y/N], Hank, my office. ASAP."

You looked over at Lieutenant Anderson and he shrugged, standing up and stretching. You did the same, and fell in by his side as you made your way to Fowler's office. You heard quiet footsteps behind you, and you only stopped to turn your head as you entered his office, seeing Connor had followed you two here.

"Just stand right there, this won't take long." Fowler sighed and finished typing something up on his computer. 

You got in a line between Connor and Hank, Connor to your left, your partner to your right. You felt Connor's hand swiftly slide across your back, and you let your gaze fall on him. He was looking straight at Captain Fowler, acting as if nothing happened. You thought of it as an accident, and returned your focus to Captain Fowler.

"We had Lily and her men go in after Reed's. They found more evidence, which was inevitable, seeing as Reed's squad can't point out a dead body in a group of living ones," he sighed, breathing through his nose.

"All we can do today is send you all they've found, and hope you can do something with it. Tomorrow you'll have access to the actual crime scene, and you'll be able to collect your own data." 

Hank was the first to speak back,"Thanks Fowler."

The three of you turned and left Captain Fowler's office, Hank leading, you behind, and Connor in the back. You high heels made a click as you walked, and then stumbled, as you felt soft hands against your ass for a split second, and then nothing. You continued walking, however, and made it to your desk. You sat down and immediately eyed Connor, but his gaze was steadily resting on his computer screen. 

‘He has to be playing with me.’

-

You sighed and stood up, adjusting your skirt, and turning your computer off.

"I'm going home, Hank. I'll see you tomorrow," you spoke as you picked up your purse, and threw it over your shoulder.

You heard Connor speak abruptly,"Detective [L/N], perhaps I can come to your residence and discuss the murder case with you?"

You shrugged,"I don't see why not. I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson will enjoy a night to himself," you eyed Hank, knowing about his reckless tendencies,"And he'll definitely let us know if he needs anything." 

He nodded swiftly and got back to work, taking a bite out of whatever pastry he'd grabbed from the break room. Connor stood up and followed you out of the building, walking beside you. You weren't too sure how you felt about this, but it felt...nice. In a way. He was constantly checking your surroundings as you got into a taxi, like he was your guard or something. The ride was over before you knew it, and you exhaustedly stepped out of the taxi, Connor grabbing your hand to steady you. You felt your cheeks heat up before you continued your route to your house, walking up the front porch's steps. Your house was of great size, and you weren't complaining. It was always nice to have a large house to yourself. Except- not tonight.

You locked the door behind Connor, telling him to go sit in the living room while you grabbed a drink. You poured yourself a glass of red wine, the fine tasting drink being your favorite alcohol. Making your way to your living room, you eyed Connor. He was sat on your couch, his eyes flickering across the TV as he watched in amusement. His tie was even more loose than it had been earlier today, and he ran a hand through his soft hair. 

"So, Connor," you started, sitting down next to him,"what have you figured out about the murder case?" 

"I-" He stammered, like you'd surprised him,"I've identified the fingerprints on the knife that Gavin's crew found, and there were multiple other things I could trace in the photos." 

You nodded and took a sip of your wine, crossing your legs, your pencil skirt riding up your thighs a bit.

"Detective, you seemed...inattentive today. Was there something bothering you?" He changed the subject, his hand now resting on your leg. 

You held the wine glass steadily, trying to figure out what to say,"...I guess I was just irritable today, hm?" 

He smirked and spoke swiftly,"Irritable? Your body temperature increased at least 10% three times, and your face was flushed pink. I also caught you staring at me." 

You were baffled at the fact that he knew all of this. How much else did he know?

"W-well..." you started, not sure what to say.

He advanced closer to you, his face now only inches from yours. He slid his hand up your thigh, now resting on your hip. 

His LED flickered between blue and yellow, like he was processing something.

"Seems like you couldn't keep your eyes off of me." His voice came out a whisper, just before he dove forward, and connected his lips with yours. You weren't sure what to do but kiss back, so that's what you did. His mouth had a distinct taste, and you expressed so, letting out a quiet moan into his mouth. He advanced farther, gently pushing you down on the couch, your back now resting on the soft cushion. 

Your kiss continued as he brought his hands up higher, both of them now groping you through your shirt. You broke the kiss, your lungs burning for air, and your lips swollen and pink. You could feel Connor's gaze on you right now, scanning your swollen lips and warm skin. 

He leaned in toward your ear, whispering as he ran his hands up and down your sides,"Would it be correct to say you're..." he paused, groping you,"aroused right now?"

You groaned and closed your eyes, arching your back, as if asking for more,"It'd be..." you breathed heavily,"an understatement." 

"Noted." He smiled innocently before he began to place gentle kisses along your neck, his hands still roaming your sides. 

Your hands extended upward, gently tugging on his tie, and suit. He chuckled unexpectedly by your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He loosened his tie and threw it over his head, then began to unbutton his suit top. You watched him carefully, eyeing how delicate his fingers worked the buttons apart. He let the suit drop to the floor, still wearing a polo office shirt beneath it. 

"Off," you begged and tugged on it, earning a low rumble from him. 

He took the shirt off, his pale abs and broad chest now available for you. Your eyes scanned the broad area before you began to gently rake your nails down his chest. He let out a quiet groan before grinding his hips against yours, surprising you with the contact. You could feel your cheeks heating up and you were sure your whole face was pink right now. His hands worked quickly with your button up shirt, discarding it on the ground. You finally brought yourself to gaze into his eyes, yet he was focused on the rather expensive bra you'd put on this morning. 

"Detective," he groaned, his eyes making their way up your body,"you've been wearing shit like this all this time?" 

Your breathing stopped as you heard Connor curse. You'd never heard him say anything of the sort before, and the fact that he was exclaiming things like this-over you-made heat pool between your legs. You nodded your head and bit your lip, so hard you thought it'd bleed. He groaned at your response and quickly undid your bra strap, throwing it on the floor, with the other discarded clothing. His mouth immediately went to your nipple, his tongue gently caressing what it could. He brought his other hand up, only to grope your other breast. You whimpered as he increased the forcefulness he was using, causing him to moan onto you.

"You keep making those pretty noises and I won't last long." He warned in a praise.

Looking down, you could see sweat forming on his forehead as he spread gentle kisses across your stomach. 

Did androids sweat? Did Connor even have a dick?

You were sure he didn't, right? Connor was made for the police department, not for some business like the Eden Club. 

"When will you learn, Detective?" Connor cooed, gently working one finger into your wet entrance. 

Somehow, he'd gotten your skirt, as well as your panties off while you were thinking.

"Inattentive people make me...impatient." He smirked as you groaned, his finger hitting just the right spot.

Your voice shook as you spoke softly,"C-Connor?"

He stopped momentarily, letting out a quiet,"Yes, Detective?"

You felt yourself blush as you opened your mouth again. You had a request, but you weren't sure how to ask him.

"Talk dirty to me, Connor," You whimpered, craving friction.

You only heard him chuckle as he began to move his finger again at an agonizing pace,"What do you mean, Detective? Do you want me to tell you how badly I want you to ride me until you're screaming my name? Would you like me to tell you that I've craved your pretty pussy since the day I've met you? Or the fact that I couldn't help looking at you in your tight skirt, wondering how beautiful you'd look falling apart in it, coming on my fingers?" 

You gasped as he inserted another finger, your hands weaving themselves into his soft, brown hair.

"Oh, you liked that," he winked at you, his face flushing a beautiful tint of blue,"I could feel you squeezing my fingers," 

Just as the friction started to become enough to get you off, Connor withdrew his fingers, a sigh escaping your mouth. As you were about to say something, he dove down, his talented tongue working on your entrance. You moaned quite loudly as he switched between your clit and your entrance, licking slow stripes, and then sucking. Your grip on his hair got tighter and you felt him moan against your lower lips, this man was driving you absolutely crazy. 

You sat in silence for a while, only heavy breathing, and the obscene sounds of Connor eating your pussy out like it was his last meal ever. Dear god, he knew how to use his tongue. It didn't help that he was designed to always accomplish his mission, that being your satisfaction at the moment. You whimpered, close to your climax. You guessed Connor could tell, as he spoke in a low tone, his voice sending shivers down your spine.

"You taste better than I'd imagined..." he groaned, bringing on of his hands down to run circles on your clit, as he licked slow stripes up your entrance. 

His dirty words, combined with the feel of his metallic tongue, were enough to make you come undone, moans and pants of his name escaping your mouth. He gradually made his way up your body, and dear god were you in love with this Android. His innocent, doe eyes gazed into yours before he attached his lips to your own, the tangy taste of yourself clinging onto his lips, slipping into your mouth. All of a sudden, he pulled back, whispering in your ear.

"How often do you...pleasure yourself, Detective?" He chuckled, his hands gently grazing over your nipples.

You felt yourself blush at the question,"I-I'm not sure, why?"

He laughed and rose up, towering above you,"Oh, I'm sure you know. There was a 80% trace of rubber and other items that sex toys are usually made out of, and-"

You interrupted him, grabbing his shoulders,"God damn it Connor, I know I masturbate a lot. I can't fucking help it when you come into work dressed like that, with your hair perfectly resting on top of your head, your fucking tie loose around your neck, and Jesus fucking Christ Connor, the knee bouncing. I can't help but stare at the massive fucking bulge that's in between your legs. So yeah, I fuck myself a lot, and yes, I practically fucking scream your name when I come," you blushed, shocked at your outburst.

Connor's LED flickered between yellow and red, never at the same pace, before his chocolate eyes steadied on yours. His eyebrows came downward as he smirked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Was all he said before he yanked his pants and boxers off, his member hard between you two. 

Did Connor just admit that he pleasured himself to the thought of you? Jesus fucking Christ that's hot.

He rolled you over, so you were straddling him, and he was sitting up on the couch. You ran your hands down his chest, and slowly grabbed his hardened member. Cyberlife really had a knack for making it look like the real thing. The only give away was the bright blue pre cum that was slowly running down the tip of his cock. You pumped your hands up and down his throbbing cock, staring into his doe eyes. He seemed so innocent here, his LED flickering in a haze of ecstasy, his forehead pressed against yours. 

"Enough teasing, Detective. I want you to ride me with that pretty pussy of yours and make me cum." 

You gasped quietly at the bluntness of his expression, but you let go of his dick, only to grab it once again, and position yourself on top of it. You slowly sank down onto him, a loud moan escaping his mouth as his hands found their way to your ass, squeezing your cheeks. To say he was big would be an understatement. Connor's cock was fucking huge. You slowly bounced yourself up and down, a vibrato of moans escaping your mouth as you threw your head back, your arms locked around his neck. 

"Connor," you groaned, your legs cramping up.

"Yes, Detective?" He smirked, his mouth attacking your neck. 

He left gentle bruises, sucking and licking every inch of soft skin that he could. 

"Fuck me," you whispered, trying to control the pace.

"You'll have to speak up, it's hard to hear what you're saying when your pussy is making those obscene wet sounds." He spoke deeply.

You felt yourself blush as you listened, he was right. But god damn it, you couldn't help but be soaking wet for him. For fucks sake, you were bouncing on his cock, on Connor's fucking cock. God damn it was that hot to you.

"Please, Connor," you whimpered,"Please fuck my soaking wet pussy. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can," 

He groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. Did Connor get aroused by dirty talk as well?

You decided to test your theory,"Connor, please, I need your throbbing cock to split me in half while I bounce on your dick," 

He moaned loudly, his hands squeezing your ass cheeks,"God fucking damn, Detective," he expressed before he grabbed your hips, and stopped your movement.

He decided to test the waters as he thrust up into your rather harshly. Afraid he had hurt you, he stopped for a moment, but was pleasantly surprised when a moan escaped your mouth. His pace was brutal now, snapping his hips up into you as his cock throbbed, burying itself in your soaking wet entrance. He buried his face between your breasts, sucking and licking on the sensitive skin.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about you like this," he said through grit teeth.

"A moaning, soaking wet mess on top of me, my cock ramming into you as hard as I can," 

You moaned loudly and clenched your walls around him, earning a growl from his throat. The thought of Connor, jerking himself off, moaning your name as sweat dripped down his forehead wouldn't leave your mind. A cold, wet sensation took over your body as Connor bit your nipple, moaning around it. You were a fucking mess, but you couldn't care. You were riding Connor, for fucks sake, and he was a groaning mess beneath you. 

"I'm gonna cum, Connor," you warned him.

"Good," he moaned around your now wet nipple, stimulating it even more,"I want you to cum as hard as you can, and milk my fucking cock, Detective."

You moaned at his dirty talk, edging toward your climax.

"I want your pretty pussy to squeeze my throbbing cock as you fall apart on top of me, a writhing, moaning mess, unable to control yourself."

That finished you off, the growl in his voice arousing you even more as your orgasm washed over you, making you buck your hips into Connor, your pussy clenching around him as you kissed him. He opened his mouth and kissed you back, moaning into your mouth as your pussy milked him, and made him cum inside of you.

You could feel his dick twitching inside of you, and you sat there in silence for a moment, caught in between a heated kiss. Connor's tongue explored every inch of your mouth as you pressed your body against him, suddenly feeling cold. He broke the kiss abruptly, pulling back to observe his work. His assumptions were correct as to your face being flushed pink, and sweat had accumulated on your forehead. You spread your legs wider than they had been, and helped Connor slip out of you. You moaned at the stimulation and closed your eyes. 

You weren't quite sure what to do now. 

You felt a warm cloth on your soaked pussy and you opened your eyes, looking down. Connor had gotten a rag to clean you off with. Your eyes scanned his body, and stopped on his face, watching his eyes follow the rag with care, gently swiping any blue simulated semen off of your legs now. His eyebrows were raised in concern as he cleaned you off, then himself. 

"Connor," you whispered, gazing at him. 

He refrained from looking up at you, his eyes staying on the rag as he cleaned himself up. His face was tinted a beautiful light blue blush, and you found it quite adorable.

"Thank you..." you whispered to him again, bringing your fingers to his jawline, making him look at you, eye level.

His face was still flushed blue as you leaned in to kiss him. Why was he so embarrassed now? You shrugged it off and grabbed a blanket that was laying on the table next to you two, and unfolded it. You still sat in his lap, and honestly, it was quite an uncomfortable position. He gently lay down behind you, and then you lay down on his chest, gently resting the blanket over you two. After a while of silence, Connor wrapped his arms around you, resting them on your back, as he pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You raised your head up, looking at him. He smiled and gazed into your eyes, bringing one hand up to swirl a strand of your hair in a circle.

"You're beautiful." He said quietly, his face flushing a pastel blue again.

You blushed and kissed him on the cheek, before speaking quietly,"You're gorgeous." 

You lay your face back down on his chest, your cheeks heating up. You both knew you had to get dressed, but you were too tired to care. You drifted off into a soft slumber in Connor's arms, his warmth spreading through you.


	3. ❥no refunds ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Connor, Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson, multiple Traci bots.  
> Setting(s): the Eden Club  
> Rating: NSFW, includes smut.  
> Reader: Third Person.  
> Word count: 3389.  
> This fic was made for nightbeat95.  
> ❥

"Sexiest Androids in town? Now I see why you wanted to come here," Hank chuckled to himself, stopping to read a brightly lit up sign outside of the Eden Club.

Connor could feel himself blushing a bright blue as he followed the Lieutenant into the club. Truth be told, Connor really didn't want to visit the Eden Club. Of course, he'd known about it, and what went on inside of it, he was programmed to know the whole city for hell's sake. But he wasn't too fond of the idea of people-or androids-selling themselves for someone else's pleasure. He stepped through the sliding doors and looked around as Lieutenant Anderson continued walking. Connor's gaze flickered from the flashing lights, to the androids that were 'displaying themselves' inside of glass containers. He cringed at the idea of being kept in a glass container, only being able to function for other's pleasure. 

His feet came to a stop as he ran his gaze over a certain Android, his heart pounding in his chest as he couldn't stop staring at her. Connor knew these androids were designed specifically for this purpose, to catch people's attention, but he pushed that thought aside as he continued to stare at this Android. He eyed the way the lights gently illuminated her figure, making her skin look soft, and smooth. 

"Connor! What the fuck are you doing?" Hank interrupted Connor's thoughts, yelling back at the slim Android.

Connor's face lit up a beautiful shade of blue as he spoke quickly, shuffling closer to Hank,"C-Coming, Lieutenant!"

He followed close behind his partner now, slowing down behind him as Hank approached someone Connor didn't recognize. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't point out who this person was, it was like his system was messing up for some odd reason. 

"Hey, Hank." Connor heard the officer speak, but he didn't pay much attention to him. 

His eyes darted from the bright, neon lights, to the androids in the cases, then to the speakers that were emitting very loud rap music. Connor assumed the music was being played to make things less awkward, and so you couldn't hear...certain things that were going on in the building.

"Oh, Gavin's in there by the way." The officer whispered to Hank, yet Connor picked it up.

"Great," Lieutenant Anderson huffed,"Just what I need, a dead body and an asshole." 

Connor's footsteps followed close behind Lieutenant Anderson's, following him into a private room. Flashing lights of cameras entered his vision as the officers captured images of the Traci that was laying on the floor, their cameras flashing five times a second. He ran his gaze over the large bed that was in the room, then to the body. His thoughts were interrupted as Detective Reed spoke.

"...Just got more action than he could handle," he laughed at his unfunny joke, eyeing Connor.

"We'll have a look around anyway." Hank spit back at him, sighing afterward. 

Connor began to scan the body on the bed, taking note of the bruises on his neck, and on his wrists. 

"Let's go," Detective Reed spoke loudly to the officers that were in the room,"It's starting to stink like booze in here anyway." 

He shoulder checked Connor on his way out, ignoring Lieutenant Anderson completely. Connor couldn't understand why Gavin didn't like him, and went out of his way to be rude to him. He'd only been nice to Detective Reed, he'd even got him a coffee. Despite all of this, he knew that he could be just as petty if he tried. 

"You see anything Connor?" Hank inquired, stepping closer to the body.

Connor spoke quickly, his voice washed with a tint of anger from thinking about Gavin,"There are bruises on his neck, as well as his wrists." 

"Doesn't prove anything though, could've been rough play." Hank huffed, turning to check the side table. 

'Rough play?' Connor inquired to himself, searching for what Hank could have possibly meant. Oh. 

He continued to search the room, a bright blue blush covering his cheeks before he spotted the Traci bot once again. He knew this was going to be a tough investigation.

-

"Club policy is to wipe the Traci's memories every two hours. We only have ten minutes to find a witness!" Connor exclaimed as he made his way out of the room, looking around. 

Hank was close behind, following practically on Connor's heels. The Android made it's way toward a Traci in a glass container, looking at the pin pad next to the glass case. He held his hand up to the pad, hoping he could just charge his account to 'rent' the Traci, but he was denied.

"Hank!" He exclaimed, turning and waiting for Hank to come over to him.

The Lieutenant quickly made his way over to Connor, raising an eyebrow as he saw what Connor was standing by.

"Can you rent this Traci?" Connor inquired innocently.

Hank rolled his eyes and turned around,"For fuck's sake Connor, we have better things to do with our time." 

"Please." Connor begged him.

Apparently Lieutenant Anderson understood that it was probably for the investigation, so he turned, and made his way back to Connor. 

"This isn't gonna look good on my financial report." He chuckled and purchased a session with the Traci. 

As soon as the glass case opened, Connor grabbed her arm, probing her memory. He saw the blue-haired Traci make her way toward the entrance of the club, and he let go. 

"This way!" Connor ran toward the entrance, completely forgetting about the Android Hank had bought. 

Lieutenant Anderson stayed behind, trying to clear up with the Traci that she could go back into her 'case'. 

"Club policy issues me to tell you that there are no refunds," she rested her hand on her hip.

"Keep the money then..?" Hank shrugged, and started looking around for Connor.

All the while, Connor had been stopped in front of the blue-haired Traci's 'case', his eyes roaming her figure. He couldn't stop staring at her smooth skin, the green, pink, and blue lights emitting a glow onto her. He knew this was the Deviant they'd been searching for, but dear god he couldn't help but stare at her. He lifted his hand onto the pin pad, the lights on the top of the case now glowing green as the glass opened. He found it strange that this one accepted his hand print, while the other hadn't, but he shrugged it off. The Traci stepped out of the glass, running her fingers over Connor's shoulders, making Connor tense up. 

He was at a loss for what to do. Connor had never had anybody-another android nonetheless-make him feel like this. He tried to speak, but only a string of disbanded words came out.

"You-deviant-What?" 

Though he sounded quite silly, the Traci continued to touch on him, grabbing his tie and pulling it toward her, running her fingers down his chest. Of course, this is what she had been programmed to do, but she couldn't quite understand why she actually felt something for Connor. 

"Do you not want me to show you to a room?" She inquired innocently, winking at him.

Connor's face blushed bright blue, and he shook his head,"N-no, I-"

She interrupted him, pulling him closer by his tie, their faces only inches apart now.

"Club policy issues that I tell you that there are..." she wrapped an arm around his neck and swerved to whisper in his ear,"no refunds." 

Connor, not wanting to be rude, figured he should let her bring him to a room, and then tell her he didn't want to do anything. He couldn't embarrass her, right?

"T-take me to a room then," he stuttered, winking at her.

She smiled brightly before grabbing the end of Connor's blue tie and led him to a room, like a dog on the end of a leash. She closed the door behind him, stepping into the dark room. She gently sat him down on the large bed, throwing his tie over his shoulder. Connor's eyes glanced around to the thin, neon lights that lined the ceiling. The rest of the room was dark, the pink and blue lights being the only source of light in the room. The colors gently outlined the Traci's skin, making her blue hair look soft. 

She walked toward the door and turned the lights down, so only an outline of her was visible, and the music up. Connor found he was quite fond of being alone with her in the dark, with loud rap music playing in the background. Walking back toward him, she sat on his lap, facing him. It was obvious that Connor had no idea what he was supposed to do, so she gently grabbed his hands and steadied them on her own hips. Connor tightened his grip a bit, opening his mouth in shock. The Traci rolled her hips slowly, watching Connor's reaction. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, his mouth open agape. She pulled his head back down, kissing him tenderly on the lips. He groaned into her mouth, gently squeezing her hips as she continued to roll onto him. Connor had never had anybody make him feel this good, ever.

The Traci broke the kiss, her hands working fast to unbutton Connor's button-up, throwing the jacket to the ground. She then slowly unbuttoned his polo-shirt, slowly rolling her hips into Connor's ever growing bulge. Throwing his polo to the ground, Connor's tie was the only thing that remained on his chest. Traci yanked his tie forward, Connor lunging his head toward her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked, her tone soft, yet playful.

Truth be told, it was hard for Connor to talk while he was in a state of ecstasy, but he managed to choke his name out.

"It's Connor." He said huskily, growing more confident in himself.

He sprinkled gentle kisses against Traci's neck, a small whimper escaping her mouth. Connor assumed this flipped a switch in Traci, as she pushed him down onto the bed, slowly crawling up his body. She stopped at his belt line, aggressively throwing his belt to the ground, and yanking his pants down. She ran her tongue around Connor's bulge, making him emit a soft plea.

"W-what're you-" he started, only to be interrupted as Traci palmed him.

"Just relax, Connor," Traci whispered quietly, just before slowly tugging down the brim of Connor's boxers. 

Connor moaned as Traci slowly stroked him at a painstaking pace, wanting to get the most out of him. His eyebrows were raised in a state of pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth open, his face flushed bright blue. Traci ran one hand up Connor's chest while using the other to continuously pleasure him. She focused on her pace, making Connor get close, and then she'd stop.

"W-why are you teasing me?" Connor groaned, his hand finding it's way into Traci's hair.

Traci only chuckled before she climbed up his body, licking a slow stripe up his chest, over his chin, and then connected their lips. She groaned into Connor's mouth, her hands gripping his tie tightly. Within a couple of seconds, Connor had flipped her over, now towering above her slim figure. His hands slowly made their way down her hips as he connected their lips, gently pulling down the panties she had on. While Connor was staying mostly quiet, other than his moans and whimpers, Traci was quite the opposite.

"Feeling confident now, are we Connor?" She questioned, her grip on his tie tightening.

Connor only blushed harder before he responded,"Not my fault you're so damn enticing." He growled before slamming into Traci. 

She let out a moan and yanked on his tie, bringing their faces inches apart while Connor continued to slowly slam into her. Connor found it extremely arousing that he could hear her heavy breathing as he fucked her, and could see how beautiful she was when she closed her eyes in pleasure, and blushed. 

"More, Connor-" Traci whined and wrapped her legs around Connor's waist, craving the feeling of his warm skin on her.

Connor sped up his pace, and began to sprinkle kisses across Traci's face, on her nose, on her chin, and down to her neck. He brought his hands up to her face, gently cupping her cheeks, before moving in to kiss her. He moaned into her mouth as he ran his tongue over hers, slamming himself into her. He admired the way her body bounced up and down as he fucked her, and how her moans were almost in staccatos as she let out small bursts of pleasure. 

"You're so pretty..." Connor mumbled between kisses, loving the feeling of his lips on her warm skin,"Couldn't keep my eyes off of you out there,"

Traci giggled and yanked his tie upward, kissing him before speaking.

"I noticed-fuck! Right there," she panted, squeezing Connor's tie,"knew I needed you," she moaned.

Connor groaned at her dirty talk, wanting more,"Knew you needed me to what, sweetheart?" He panted as he continued to slam into her.

Traci moaned before she spoke, squeezing her eyes closed,"Needed you to fuck me until I couldn't think straight," she panted,"needed to have your dick throbbing inside of me," 

Connor moaned loudly before kissing her fiercely, sucking on her bottom lip. 

"You should've said so sooner," he growled, picking up his pace,"Would've been fucking your pretty pussy a while ago," he groaned. 

He snapped his hips forward at a vicious pace now, his cock throbbing inside of Traci. Connor threw his head back and snapped his hips forward, pushing as far as he could go. Traci could only squeeze her legs tighter around Connor as she bounced up and down, never wanting this feeling to end. 

"Right there," she begged,"don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning on it," he growled, his breath stuttering as he fucked Traci as fast as he could. 

Traci groaned loudly as she came, her hips jerking into Connor.

"Fuck-" Connor growled, leaning upward, only to yank his tie and collar off, before throwing them into the ground with force. 

He leaned over Traci now, his hands grasping her sides as he continued to slam into her, savoring the way she felt around him. 

"Cum for me Connor," Traci groaned, wrapping her arms around his back,"Fuck fuck fuck-!" 

Connor groaned at his release, Traci's dirty words finishing him off. He slowly pulled out of Traci, groaning at the release of pressure, before collapsing onto her chest, sighing deeply. The two lay there in silence for quite some time, before a knock was heard on the door. Both Connor and Traci jumped, and scrambled to find their clothes. Traci pulled on the panties she'd had on before turning the music down and the lights up, turning to look at Connor. His face was bright blue as he adjusted his tie, now fully clothed. He nodded shyly at her and she opened the door, stepping backward.

"Connor, there you are," Lieutenant Anderson sighed and walked into the room, standing in front of Connor. 

Connor glanced over Hank's shoulder, only to see Traci, her face flushed blue as she laughed quietly. He returned his glance back to Hank, nodding.

"I was just talking to this Traci about the incident," he coughed, his voice cracking. 

Hank raised his eyebrows and turned to her, sighing as he realized what had probably gone on. 

"I'm sure you were. I'm going out to the car. Just-hurry," he sighed and shook his head before leaving the room. 

The Traci shut the door after Hank left, and spoke softly.  
"Connor?" 

She wasn't sure if he was going to take her in for being a deviant, even after what she'd done to him. Quite frankly, she was terrified of dying. Especially after she'd met someone like Connor. Someone she'd actually felt something about. 

He slowly approached her, his feet stumbling to a stop, their faces inches apart. His eyes fluttered closed as he dove forward, connecting their lips. He sighed into her mouth, before pulling back, and observing her expression. 

"I'll find a way to get you out of here." He smiled deeply at her, assuming that she didn't like 'working' here too much. 

Not only that, but Connor was jealous of the other men that probably got the same thing he just had. It saddened him to know that he wasn't the only one who she'd gotten intimate with. 

"Thank you." She whispered, her gaze adverting to the floor as a blush spread across her face. 

Connor gently placed one finger under her chin and lifted, causing them to be eye-to-eye now. He winked swiftly at her before the corners of his mouth curved into a warm smile. 

"As long as you'll come with me, I think I know what to do. Lieutenant Anderson is quite fond of deviants, and I assure you he'll understand," he suggested warmly.

Traci only nodded as she grabbed Connor's hand, before opening the door, and following Connor's lead. He opened the exit, holding the door for the Traci as she smiled to herself. 

Now to find Hank.

-

"Lieutenant?" Connor hesitantly asked as he knocked on the door of Hank's car, waiting for him to unlock it. 

Hank looked shocked as he unlocked the doors, eyeing the Traci. Connor helped her into the back of the car before closing the door, going to the other side, and getting in. He huffed as he buckled his seatbelt, turning toward the Traci.

"So what the hell is a Traci doing in my car, Connor?" Hank threw his hands up into the air, turning to stare at Connor. 

"I assure you there's a good purpose, Lieutenant. This is the deviant we were searching for, though I see no reason for her to be..." Connor struggled with the words, turning to face Traci. 

"Destroyed?" Hank finished Connor's sentence, resting his hand on his hand as he sighed.  
Connor only nodded and grabbed Traci's hand quickly, gripping it tightly as he awaited Hank's response. 

"I won't tell Fowler we caught her if you can get her changed and..." he sighed, face palming,"find somewhere for her to stay, for fucks sake." 

Connor's eyes lit up as he smiled at Traci, hope filling his heart. Though he'd only met Traci through a rather intimate encounter, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and it seemed as if he relished her presence. 

"I will, Lieutenant! I promise!" He smiled brightly like a kid who'd just made a compromise with their parent. 

"I swear I don't get paid enough for this shit..." Hank sighed before pulling out of the Eden Club parking lot.

The three sat in silence, the small pot holes in the road being the only noise as they made hank's car slightly bounce. Out of nowhere, Traci slowly grabbed Connor's hand and rested it on her lap, as she scoot closer to him. Connor smiled lightly and blushed bright blue as his eyes stared out of the window. He gazed at the cities neon street signs for a bit, the lights making him reminisce the feelings he got in the room Traci had taken him to. It was like he got an abrupt feeling of affection that had built up in him, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned toward Traci, connecting their lips in an instant. He knew he had to be quiet or Hank would probably tell him that he was being 'fucking gross and mushy' so he stayed quiet while kissing her, only tightening his soft grip on her hand. 

He couldn't help the bright smile that covered his face as they kissed, and he never wanted it to end. Quite frankly, Connor couldn't give a shit right now if Hank thought he was being mushy. He disregarded the man driving them both home and continued kissing Traci, knowing he wouldn't stop until they'd gotten home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥  
> Planning on writing SaintDante’s request next.  
> ❥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Please be sure to leave feedback & kudos, they motivate me :)


End file.
